The Lust Of The Warrior
by Wolfsplash McWarriorstrash
Summary: Yes, the fabled day has come! Wolfsplash does lemon requests now! Read chapter 1 for more amazing info and send in your requests! :D [Obvs warning: smutty, smutty lemons. Be warned, ye immature and/or below 18 viewers]
1. Request Form & Example

**Quick Rules/Guidelines**

Well I doubt many people will bother reading this, heh, but might as well include it. I'm not big on doing kit stuff. Only chance I even will is if they're right on the cusp of apprenticeship and it's their first time. Also not personally into ear/nose, scat/watersports, or uber farfetched ideas like human sex toys. However, I'm not going to say don't request them. Just a heads up that I won't be great at them. If you wanna request those things, feel free to give me pointers or specifics on what you're looking for. Other than that, go fucking wild, my dudes! I'm not gonna judge.

Also, feel free to be as detailed as you want in the request. Just try not to be vague AF or I could understandably write something nothing like you actually want. Thank you and I look forward to your requests, you lovely strangers!

* * *

 **Request Forum**

*Send via PM or in a review

Cat #1 Name:

Rank:

Clan:

Gender:

Appearance:

Important Traits:

Other:

Cat #2/etc. Name:

Rank:

Clan:

Gender:

Appearance:

Important Traits:

Other:

Plot/Idea/etc:

Kinks:

Type: [Love, lust, rape/CNC]

Other: [clan info, etc.]

* * *

**Example Chapter**

(My request form for reference)

Cat #1 Name: Ashpaw

Rank: Apprentice

Clan: RayClan (my fanmade clan, just a basic forest type one)

Gender: She-cat

Appearance: Small white cat with gray tabby patches and blue eyes

Important Traits: Very shy, unknowing masochist, virgin (for now heh)

Other: Her mother looks similar with less white and yellow eyes

Cat #2/etc. Name: Smokefur

Rank: Warrior

Clan: RayClan

Gender: Tom

Appearance: Large, long-furred black tom with piercing amber eyes

Important Traits: Dominant, admirable, usually approachable and kind

Other: He's good friends with her dad and had a thing for her mom

Plot/Idea/etc: It's the night of Ashpaw's dad's leader ceremony. She and his friend, Smokefur, just wished him luck on his way to the moonstone or their clan's equivalent. Smokefur then tells her how sweet it would be if the leader's best friend/deputy fell for his daughter. Ashpaw is quite confused until this leads to Smokefur raping her, robbing her of her virginity and likely impregnating her.

Kinks: Impregnation, defloration, sadomasochism, degradation, (obvs) rape

Type: Rape

Other: It'd be cool if there was a flash forward where they had kits

* * *

 **Ashpaw's Innocence**

The proud little apprentice purred, watching her father and the medicine cat as they departed. Crowfang was going to be leader! She couldn't believe it. Her mother and family friend, Smokefur, sat alongside her. As they stood to leave, the black tom spoke up.

"Ashpaw, would you like to accompany me on a hunt? I'm sure you'll be too excited to sleep, some exercise will do you good."

The older she-cat glanced back, slightly skeptical. "It's already quite late, Smokefur. Even if she's restless all night, I'd feel safer knowing Ashpaw were within the confines of the camp."

"Grayfern, I'll be with her. You've nothing to worry about."

"That's what I'm worried about." The queen snorted in good nature, "Don't be out too long."

With that, the pair were left alone. Ashpaw fell in step with the warrior easily, staying close to his side. She'd never admit it, but being out at night was a bit scary. The forest was so dark, it seemed bigger and louder than during the day. But she didn't allow her mind to wander, instead focusing on the tom beside her.

He as well seemed bigger and scarier at night, barely visible in the thick shadows beneath the trees. But she hardly felt afraid. She'd known him for as long as she'd been alive. He was a strong, loyal warrior, especially to her father. In fact, he was surely the next deputy. Logical, decisive, and unwaveringly brave. She looked up to him just as much as her parents. In truth, she had been upset when he hadn't been named as her mentor. Although-

"So, excluding tonight's events, how has life been for you, Ashpaw?" he asked warmly, interrupting her thoughts.

She paused to think for a moment, "My life's been well, Smokefur. Thank you for asking."

"Any young toms in your life?" he meowed, a funny tone hidden in his voice.

The little cat tilted her head. "Well, Goldpaw and Threepaw, but they'll be warriors any day now."

He shook his head good naturedly. "Anyone you have eyes for?"

"Oh." she felt her fur grow hot. "Um, well, I guess not."

"That's too bad." Smokefur rumbled, "Anyone would be lucky to have the affections of a pretty young cat like yourself."

Ashpaw's ear tips grew red. "Thank you, Smokefur. You're too kind."

"Hmm, I wish I were so lucky." he mumbled to himself, but not quite low enough.

"Wh-wha?" she stuttered, suddenly very aware of how far from camp they were, now.

"I said I wish I were so lucky as to have your affections." suddenly he turned towards her, his eyes glinting conivingly. But Ashpaw was frozen. What could she do? No way she could outrun or outfight a seasoned warrior.

"Wouldn't it be so sweet, Ashpaw? For the leader's dearest friend and deputy to win the heart of his lovely daughter? I sure think so."

Ashpaw glanced desperately around as the older tom advanced toward her. Surely something could give her the chance to escape!

"But I suppose I can give you a small nudge in the right direction…" Suddenly he pounced, effectively pinning her. Too late.

"Now this will hurt at first, but I'm sure it'll make you love me by the time I'm finished." he snickered, his body so close to hers. The apprentice's pupils were huge, dilated from her fear. She had only an inkling of what was about to become of her.

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness Begins Below V**

* * *

Something brushed between her legs and her fur felt as if it were on fire. It was hot and hard, not like anything she'd ever seen or heard of, and touching her… there.

"Wh-what are you doing‽" she whimpered.

"I'm making you my mate, dear Ashpaw." he moaned.

"You can't!" she protested meekly.

"Oh, I have to. I already let sweet, beautiful Grayfern get away from me. And you're much more gorgeous than she ever was.. I can't let this happen, again!"

Despite her protests, Ashpaw's body betrayed her. She felt herself getting oddly wet, and her body was heating up in another way. She had to bite her lip to keep in a moan.

"I'm.. o-only an apprentice." she managed to stutter.

"That won't matter, Ashpaw. Soon, you'll be a warrior. Anyways, I'm sure your father would understand. He'll be so happy…" Without warning, Smokefur started to thrust his member inside her. However, he stopped as he felt her "innocence" tight around his tip. Ashpaw was already in an immense amount of pleasure, occasionally interrupted by the pain of his prodding.

"Now, this is the part that's going to hurt.. but it will get a lot better in just a moment, I promise you." Smokefur said softly, and rocked his hips hard against hers. He felt her tight little core give and he moaned in satisfaction. Ashpaw squeaked in surprise, sharp pain twisting with the pleasure through her body.

"How does it feel to lose your virginity to someone you trusted, Ashpaw? To be made into my little fucktoy? How does it feel to have your innocence ripped away from you?"

But Ashpaw couldn't respond. She was too swept up, she was going crazy. This horrible, horrible tom, whom she thought she could trust, was somehow causing her immense pleasure. She tried to pull her thoughts out of it all, but she couldn't ignore her body rocking with his powerful thrusts.

"Ohh, you're getting tighter. My little slut is really starting to enjoy this, hm? That's wonderful. I think I can tell you the best part, now.." Smokefur moaned sadistically.

"Huh?" Ashpaw breathed, terrified.

"I'm going to do my best to knock you up, Ashpaw. I'm sure you'll love being full of my kits.."

Ashpaw's eyes widened and she struggled, desperate to get away.

"Oh, you can't be serious." Smokefur purred. He dug his claws into her sides and she yelped in pain.

"Whether you want it or not, Ashpaw, I'm going to fill your little pussy with my cum." just then, his dick twitched and he came. Ashpaw whimpered vainly. Smokefur sighed and licked her cheek.

"Do you love me now, Ashpaw?" he purred.

She sniffed, overrun by emotion. " _Yes_."

* * *

Moons later, a young queen nestled into the nursery. Three newborn kits squirmed at her side while their grandfather stared down at them.

"You put them at risk, you know." he murmured at length.

"I know." she meowed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You would've made me stop training. I wouldn't have been a warrior when I had them." she expounded.

"Ashfern." he growled. "At least.. tell me who. Tell me he made you and I'll banish him."

Tears welled in her eyes as a shadow loomed over them through the nursery entrance. "I can't, dad… I love him."


	2. LeafXBrambleXSquirrel LustLove

**Alrighty, my first request! From droth22, here is some Lust and Love! LeafpoolXBrambleclawXSquirrelflight.**

 **Righting Wrongs And Wronging Your Mate's Sister**

A big dark tabby warrior crunched the bones of a mouse on the outskirts of the ThunderClan camp. He was unabashedly glowering at the former medicine cat, Leafpool. _Dumb slut, thinking she can get away with fooling me!_ He thought. _I'll show her what happens when you lie to the deputy._

Across the camp, the lithe tabby queen was not clueless to the tom's eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught him staring at her rear. She felt her fur heat slightly. _Who does he think he's looking at?_ Despite her indignance, she realized it turned her on to be lusted after by her sister's mate. _StarClan, Leafpool, pull yourself together._ She shook herself, mentally discarding the train of thought.

* * *

It was much later in the day when the deputy approached Leafpool.

"You're on evening patrol with me." he stated flatly.

"Really? Just you and me?" she tilted her head. Surely Firestar wanted more than the deputy and a useless warrior like herself to mark the border.

"Can you not waste my time with questions? I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible." he meowed curtly. However tough he seemed, Leafpool felt a strange excitement coming from him. _You're way overthinking this._ She told herself as a tingle washed through her body. She couldn't help fantasizing about the big, strong warrior now.

He led them quietly towards the border at a brisk pace. Leafpool's excitement only rose as time passed; she became more and more sure of what was going to happen. Finally, Brambleclaw paused at the border.

"We need to cross the border. There's something I need to check."

"If you say so." the she-cat said, hardly needing convinced.

The deputy made no reply and led her into a thorny hollow. He turned back to Leafpool, a sadistic snarl on his muzzle.

"I think it's about time you were punished, Leafpool. _Much_ worse than your kittypet father ever did." he growled, "You lied to everyone, but most importantly you lied to _me_. And you're going to pay."

"N-no, you can't!" Leafpool stuttered, although more so from the thrill than unease.

"I can, and you'll like it." he then launched himself at her, pinning her on her back.

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness Begins Below V**

* * *

His cock was already unsheathed and throbbing from hours of agonizing over his plan. He started grinding eagerly against Leafpool, surprised that his advances were being met with 'approval'.

"You like this, don't you?" he snickered, "I knew you were easy, Leafpool, but-"

"Stop teasing me and stick it in!" she whimpered, interrupting him.

"Beg, bitch, and maybe I'll bless you with the satisfaction." he cackled.

"Please fuck me, Brambleclaw! I need your dick inside me. My poor wet pussy feels so empty without you-" this time she was interrupted as he did as she asked. She gasped from the overload of pleasure that fell in waves over her.

"Yes! Oh fuck me, Brambleclaw!" she moaned gleefully.

"Only if you keep talking dirty, bitch. If you so much as pause, I'm pulling out and cumming on your pitiful ass."

"StarClan, Brambleclaw, your cock is so big." she cried.

Just then, they heard a peculiar rustling and in a moment, none other than Squirrelflight appeared, poking her head into the clearing.

"I thought I heard familiar voices.." she said sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you could join us." Brambleclaw purred, pausing mid thrust to Leafpool's dissatisfaction.

"Oh, by all means, don't let me interrupt." his mate purred back. "Do continue, I'll just observe." With that, she sat back with her paw over her core, touching herself as she watched.

The tabby tom enthusiastically continued, becoming even rougher and faster.

"Come on, Leafpool, put on a good show for your sister." he moaned.

"Harder, Brambleclaw! Fuck me so hard! Your dick is so big, I love how it stretches me."

"I'm gonna cum. Don't you want my kits, slut? Beg me to cum inside you."

"Yes! Fill me up with your cum and make me have your kits!" she pleaded. Finally, Brambleclaw poured his hot cum into Leafpool's core.

"Nice job." Squirrelflight moaned smugly, sitting up and licking her wet paw. Her mate stood up, leaving Leafpool in a puddle of cum. He licked the ginger she-cat's forehead.

"Ready for your turn?" he rumbled.

"More than." she replied, rubbing her body against his. Brambleclaw turned, nipping her scruff as he pulled himself onto her.

"Oh, Brambleclaw! Fuck me, big boy!" she purred.

"Be a good girl and beg first." he replied, softly rubbing himself against her to be a tease.

"Please fill my slutty hole with your wonderful dick, Brambleclaw! Please stuff me full of your cum and make me have your kits!"

Satisfied with her pleading, the large tabby drove into her, earning an exclamation of pleasure. "Oh, fuck yes!"

"Don't think you can just stop, now." Brambleclaw moaned, "Keep begging, slut."

"Fuck me harder, Brambleclaw! Fuck, yes!" Squirrelflight yowled. He obliged with delight, rocking her entire body with his movement. His mate began to shake and spasm, her climax nearing. Until he suddenly slowed to a snail's pace.

"Nooo." she whimpered.

"Beg." her mate barked.

"Pleeease let me get off, Brambleclaw! Please give me your kits. I want to-" The large tom went at it hard once again, quickly forcing them both to orgasm.

The brown cat drug himself off of her, panting. Leafpool appeared to his side and licked his cheek, having recovered from their time together.

"Thank you for disciplining me, Brambleclaw." she meowed quietly, "I hope you can truly forgive me now, and allow me to begin forgiving myself."

"I forgive you.." he replied softly. "...because I'll finally have kits of my own."

"Two whole litters." Squirrelflight added, now standing on his other side.

"Let's return to camp." the trio agreed, quickly grooming before making their way home.

* * *

Some moons later, the sisters were in the nursery together. Two little brown tabbies squirmed by Leafpool's side while a single ginger she-kit nuzzled into Squirrelflight's fur.

"Congratulations on three more loud, healthy kits. I'm going back to sleep." Jayfeather grumbled, slinking out of the nursery.

"Hopefully they're not Crowfeather's again." Daisy half joked as she reentered the den, ignoring the medicine cat.

"Definitely not." Leafpool said, yawning.

"I'm not so sure about mine." Squirrelflight meowed playfully.

"Better not be." Leafpool purred, "Can you imagine the attitude on a kit that's half yours half his? Unbearable."

Daisy gave them a sidelong glance, seeming somewhat uncomfortable at the casual cross-clan jokes. The sisters sighed and let the conversation die out, instead gazing lovingly at their new litters.

The silence didn't last long as the new father pushed into the den. His eyes couldn't decide which kit to focus on.

"They're all so beautiful." he purred loudly. The she-cats nodded agreement.

Finally, Squirrelflight had her own kit with Brambleclaw; finally Leafpool could raise her kits as her own. The siblings slowly drifted to sleep, content at last, as the proud deputy looked on.

* * *

 **AN: For my first request, I think this went alright :D Also I'M SORRY I took so long to do one damn chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner this time, but, no promises :') I decided to leave the oral parts out because this was already long overdue and I figured two separate sex scenes were enough. But if you'd reeeeally appreciate if I add them, droth22, just ask.**

 **Thank you all for the supports and requests so far.**


	3. DustXPrinceXStorm (OCs) RAPE

**Onto request #2, from the lovely SandclawButCooler! This one is rape, DustclawXPrinceXStormpelt**

 **WARNING : Scat at the end**

 **The Sullying of The Prince**

A round, well-groomed white cat perched on a stump away from his home, looking into the wood a ways away. He glowered perpetually in that direction, thinking of the dirty, wretched strays that lurked within. He licked a forepaw at length, wondering why they wanted to live in filth when they could be clean and cared for by housefolk.

Suddenly, thunder boomed overhead. The cat, Prince, looked up with disdain. He was too far from his nest to get back before the rain mussed his lovely coat. He leaped from the stump, trudging unhappily towards the towering trees. He curled his lip as seed pods and leaf bits caught in his fur. As he approached, his eyes locked on a fallen tree: the perfect cover. When he slipped under the thin canopy, he bumped into something furry. Looking up, he saw a horrifyingly unclean brown cat, its companion not much better looking.

His lip drew back in distaste. "What horrible excuses for pelts." he scoffed.

A gray tom, Stormpelt, twitched his torn ear irritably, recalling his past experiences with kittypets. He quickly exchanged a glance with his mate, the brown tom, before suddenly taking a strong swipe at Prince. He effectively planted his face in a spot of mud, smearing much of the rest of his coat in the process.

"Why-!" Prince exclaimed in pure horror, dumbstruck at the atrocious feeling of wet, gritty mud seeping into his pelt. He held back the desire to vomit in disgust as he stumbled back to his paws. His head spun at the muck now stuck between his claws, as well. He fought to stay on his feet as Stormpelt pulled himself on top of the soiled white kittypet. Prince yelped again as a hard cock was rammed inside his ass.

"Dustclaw, fuck his mouth." the gray tom commanded his mate. Nodding curtly, the scruffy cat snagged the pretty pink collar with his claws and pulled the kittypet's head towards him. He lifted his upper body over Prince, placing a paw on his shoulder. He then thrusted himself inside the kittypet's warm mouth. The pampered pet just focused on not vomiting at the vile things happening to his body (not to mention his previously beautiful pelt).

"Who's the filthy hairball now?" Stormpelt snarled, "Worthless kittypet." Prince wanted to throw a sharp retort back; but wriggling under Dustclaw's grasp only earned him deeper, choking thrusts. The warrior was panting already, feeling overwhelmed by how enjoyable it was to force himself inside an unwilling muzzle.

"You may be a useless pet, but at least you have a tight hole." Stormpelt moaned in pleasure as the virgin foxheart's hole squeezed his cock. He rammed himself mercilessly into his ass, causing only pain for the poor cat.

"We should punish trespassing two-leg trash like this more often." his mate purred darkly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum.." Dustclaw grunted.

"Me, too. Let's do it all over him." Stormpelt suggested. The brown tom nodded in agreement, both cats waiting until the last second and pulling out, shooting their loads all over their traumatized victim. Seeming satisfied, the pair pushed the kittypet back into the mud.

"H-how.. could you?" Prince whimpered, staring wide-eyed at his ruined pelt. The warriors stared down at the humiliated fool, exchanging a glance.

"I don't believe he's had enough, yet, Dustclaw. That patch of fur is still white."

"I know..." The scruffy cat curled his lip maniacally, whispering in Stormpelt's ear.

Both toms turned and crouched over their captive, relieving themselves on the last remaining cleanliness on Prince's body.

The two admired their work one last time before leaving the fat humiliated trespasser behind.

* * *

 **AN: Hope that was everything you wanted, SandclawButCooler! Sorry it was a little short. I'll try to get to work on the next request ASAP.**

 **Notes to specific requesters:**

 **Untended: I'd love to do FireXGray, but without a form I have no clue what you want.**

 **Johndragon: Same goes for you.**

 **Guest (2): I'd love to make a continuation, but idk what that would be about so please give me ideas and/or fill out a form for it!**

 **Darkmoongay14: I hope you're being ironic lmao. If not, I'm sorry I don't speak weaboo. Fill out a form in english or I can't do it.**

 **All the other forms look pretty good so I'll get to them. Eventually ha.**


	4. FrosttailXSunheart (OCs) Love

**A little request by Ghostly Light. Hope it's everything you wanted!**

 **This is love featuring OCs, SunheartXFrosttail**

 **Love Before Code**

The moon shone brightly on the night a small WindClan warrior decided to hunt. The pale ginger pelt was easily lost amid the tall grass, stalking slowly towards the border. She knew very well that the rabbits would all be deep in their burrows now, but she didn't mind. Perhaps near RiverClan territory there would be a few mice or voles to be had.

As she went along, she acknowledged that she had ulterior motives to visiting this particular part of the territory. Though they hadn't planned it, maybe she would see her mate tonight. This was their meeting place, after all, and it had been abnormally long since they had seen one another.

She got a whiff of the other clan's marks and stopped to scan the horizon for a moment. She might be seeing things, but she could swear that a familiar silver pelt was barely visible, crouching in the foliage along the border. Whether it was Frosttail or not, they couldn't fault her for hunting within her own territory. Cautiously, she stood more prominently so the other cat could see her-if there was even a cat there, at all.

"Sunheart?" the RiverClan cat rose to their paws as well, head tilted hopefully.

"That's me." the she-cat couldn't hold back a warm reply to her mate.

The other warrior took a few strides, placing himself in front of Sunheart, and gave her a lick on the forehead. "It's so wonderful to see you. I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you, too. I'm sorry I didn't see you at the gathering, Lionclaw wouldn't let me go-"

"Don't apologize." he interrupted, seeming nervous, "There's something I need to talk to you about. I've been thinking about it while I've been away from you and now that I see you, I'm even more sure."

Sunheart cocked her head, prompting him to go on. The tom took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I think we should have kits." Sunheart stared at him in surprise.

"What.. But-"  
"I know they'd have to grow up in WindClan. We couldn't raise them together. It's okay."

Sunheart gazed at him sadly. "Is that really what you want? No one can ever know they're your kits."

"I'll know." he replied, "And I'll know that they're the best warriors in their entire clan, maybe the entire forest. They'll be ours."

They stared back at one another for a long time, unsure of their own or the other's commitment to the idea.

"Okay." Sunheart finally said.

"Thank you." Frosttail purred. "I love you."

The couple were quiet for a moment, wrapped around one another affectionately. Until the tom began licking his mate's neck, drawing a soft purr from her. His licks fell slowly down, Frosttail gently pressing his head against her chest so she laid on her back. He stepped carefully over her, placing his body above Sunheart's. He licked her again, comfortingly along her cheek.

"I love you so much, Frosttail." she whispered, looking softly up at him.

He purred, again. "You'll be the most amazing mother."

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness Begins Below V**

* * *

With that he slowly pressed himself inside his mate. Sunheart gasped quietly, pleasure spreading through her body. She rested her paws against the RiverClan cat's shoulders and wrapped her legs around him as best she could as he began thrusting.

"Oh…" she whimpered.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," she reassured him, "Just.. not used to this, anymore."

"I see." her mate purred quietly. "I'll start slow, then." Sunheart's fur grew warm, embarrassed but relieved.

"Please fill me up, Frosttail. I want to have your kits." she moaned.

The ashen tom moved his hips slowly, letting his mate get accustomed to his member, again. She held him tightly as she did, her breathing unsteady. Soon she was having an easier time, feeling her body relaxing and accepting him more readily.

"You can.. go faster, now." she whispered.

Frosttail buried his head against her neck as he immediately began moving faster, grunting with the effort. The pale she-cat arched her back, pushing her body eagerly back into him. Although she wanted to cry out in pleasure, she bit her tongue. They couldn't risk being caught for something so frivolous. But as her whole body began to shake with Frosttail's energetic movements, she had to let something out.

"Frosttail..." she sighed in ecstasy. "Frosttail! Oh, StarClan."

"Fuck, Sunheart." he moaned into her fur, "I missed you."

"You too." the she-cat gasped.

"You really want my kits?" he asked.

"Yes! Knock me up!" she purred, nearing her climax.

"Yeah, take it-!" Frosttail came, shooting a thick load into his mate. Sunheart errupted in breathy moans, finishing right afterwards.

They lay together a moment longer before knowing they had to part, or their clanmates may become suspicious. They groomed thoroughly and said good-bye, planning to meet again in half a moon.

* * *

Moons later, the small pale she-cat stared down at her newly arrived litter. Her perfect, healthy kits, except for one thing: their cross-clan heritage. She felt no shame in that, but it tore her heart up to know they could never know their father. Or at least, not as kits should. They would grow up learning to hate him.

Trying to distract herself, she groomed their ruffled kit-down pelts. Frosttail was right: they would be the best warriors of any clan. With the strength of both clans and loving kin to support them, no cat could ask for more.

She sighed, resting her head on her paws. It would be a long time before she or her kits saw Frosttail.

* * *

 **AN: That's all, folks. Apologies again for being so inconsistent, I've been really uninspiring when it comes to lemons in the last months. But thank you for reading and requesting, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
